3 years later
by Romanaa
Summary: This is the sequal to my other Niff story, if you haven't read that then I suggest reading that first. I'm not really going to say much about this only that it is 3 years later and Niff...well they have their ups and downs in this story. I have just rated this story T just to try and be safe-ish.
1. Dalton MeetUp

**A/N;**** I really really just wanted to do a sequel to my Niff story. The first part is 'I love you, my best friend' if you haven't read that then check it out. I'm hoping that you all enjoy it. I have a plan for this story and I'm not sure how long it will last for but hopefully it won't last too long and bore people. I know exactly what it is that I want to do for this story and I just hope that you all enjoy it. Read and review guys xxxxxxx**

Since being married 3 years now and after graduating from Dalton, Nick and Jeff moved in together. It had been 2 years since they had seen any of the Warblers and they were both excited to meet up with them and catch up.  
The reason that they hadn't seen the Warblers for so long was because they had their hands full with their daughter. They had decided that they wanted to adopt a child and had adopted a 3 year old little girl named Summer.

The sound of their daughter crying made Nick and Jeff both wake up with a sigh. Jeff then got up and kissed Nick softly "I'll go and see what she wants" he said as he then walked out.  
A small smile came onto the blonde's face as he walked over to his daughter.  
He just picked up the little girl and hugged her close "What's the matter Summer?" Jeff asked her as he kissed her cheek softly.  
After a few moments, Jeff managed to get her to calm down and get her to say what was wrong.  
"I had a nightmare" Summer said as she wiped away her tears. Jeff then just took Summer back into his and Nick's room. He put her on the bed before he got into bed again.  
"Come and stay in here for a little bit" Jeff smiled as he then pulled Summer into a hug.

Nick then frowned as he heard his phone going off. Although he just smiled when he saw that it was a text from Trent, asking them if they were coming to the Warbler meet up tomorrow.  
"Dude we're going to the Warbler meet-up right? I mean since we have Summer?" Nick asked Jeff.  
Jeff just nodded "Yeah course we are. We'll take Summer with us. I'm sure she'd love to meet our friends wouldn't you little one?" Jeff said as he then looked to Summer who just grinned and nodded happily. "Oh and I have everything already packed. I packed them all last night before we went to bed" Jeff added with a laugh.  
"You are so organised, I love you so much Jeffy" Nick smiled as he then kissed the blonde softly.

The next morning Nick, Jeff and Summer were getting ready to leave to go and meet up with the other Warblers when Jeff's phone started to ring. The blonde just frowned when he saw that it was Trent. Hopefully he wasn't ringing to say that the meet-up had been cancelled.  
"What's up Trent?" he asked as he answered the phone "Please don't tell me that the meet-up has been cancelled"  
Trent then just laughed "No course it hasn't dude. It's just been moved to a different place. It was at the Lima Bean but we managed to get the Warbler practise room to meet-up with everyone again" Trent replied.  
"Awesome, we're just leaving now. See you in a couple of hours" Jeff said over the phone.  
"See you, oh and by the way you'll end up meeting someone you don't know because I've sort of got a boyfriend now" Trent said, and Jeff could tell by the tone of his voice that he was smiling.  
"Oh my God! Well done you. Can't wait to meet him. There's someone me and Nick need you to meet too but that's all I'm saying" Jeff said to Trent, knowing that it would drive Trent mad seeing as he would want to know who Niff wanted him to meet.  
"What? You and Nick are still married right? I mean you didn't break up and then one of you find someone or anything?" Trent asked sounding confused.  
"Woah, Hell no! You'll find out who it is you need to meet. You'll love them, I know you will" Jeff laughed slightly. After they had both said their goodbyes over the phone, Jeff hung up the phone.  
"We're headed to Dalton, Nicky, to the Warbler room." Jeff grinned as he then kissed Nick before walking out of the house, followed by Summer.  
Nick then walked out the door and closed it before walking to the car and putting away the suitcases into the boot.

While Jeff got into the car, Nick got Summer in and put on her seatbelt. He then just kissed her cheek before getting into the driver's seat. He then started the car and began to drive to Dalton.  
After about 15 minutes they heard Summer shout "Are we there yet?" which made them both laugh.  
"Not yet. We still have a long way to go yet darling" Jeff replied to her with a small smile as he turned to look at her.  
Summer then just frowned "I want to get there now, Daddy. I want to meet all the people you used to know" she pouted.  
Nick then just sighed slightly "I know you do Summer, but we will have to just get there when we can. We can't go any faster" he said to her.  
Summer then just frowned again "But why does it have to take so long? I want to get there now" she said as she then folded her arms across her chest.  
"If you don't stop complaining Summer then we won't take you. We'll go straight back home and then we will have to tell everyone that we can't come." Jeff said to her.  
That made Summer then look down "I'm sorry." she muttered.

Eventually the three of them got to Dalton, and it looked just the same as it used to. Nothing had changed about it at all.  
Jeff got out of the car and got Summer out, whilst Nick turned off the engine and got out of the car himself. Nick then got the suitcases out of the boot and the three of them walked into Dalton and straight to the Warbler practise room. Nick put their suitcases in the corner next to everyone else's walked over to everyone to greet them.  
Jeff had only just walked in now, seeing as he was walking slightly slower than Nick so Summer could keep up with him.

"NICK! JEFF! So glad you made it" Trent grinned as he then hugged the two of them. "This is Harry. My boyfriend. We're just taking things slow at the moment though." he added. Jeff and Nick then looked to Harry and smiled at him before greeting him. Summer then just pulled at Jeff's trousers slightly which made him look at her and laugh.  
He then picked her up and smiled at Trent "This is who I told you about on the phone. This is Summer" he said to Trent, he then looked to Summer "This is Trent. He was my other best friend when I was here" he told her before looking back to Trent with a grin.  
"She's gorgeous" Trent smiled "Good for you! I know you've both wanted to have kids since you got married and now you've finally got this gorgeous little thing"

Nick then just looked over to Sebastian and looked confused as he saw him making out with Blaine.  
"Hey Sebastian, Blaine. Are you two together now?" he asked them, as he walked over to them.  
"Yeah…well sort of" Sebastian answered as he then turned to look at Nick with a smile.  
"What happened between you and Kurt?" Nick asked Blaine.  
"Well it turned out that Kurt liked someone else and we talked about things and I admitted that I had feelings for Sebastian so we broke up." Blaine answered.  
"Who does Kurt like?" Jeff asked, walking over. He had heard Blaine saying that Kurt liked someone and wanted to know who it was.  
"He will be here with him later. So you can find out then" Blaine laughed.

Just a few moments later Kurt walked in holding Karofsky's hand.  
"Sorry we're late. Somebody took ages in the shower" Karofsky laughed as he looked to Kurt.  
"It's not my fault my hair wasn't going right. And it still looks awful now" Kurt said with a small laugh.  
"You look amazing Kurt, like you always do" Karofsky smiled as he then kissed Kurt.  
Karofsky then just lifted Kurt up, still kissing him. Kurt just smiled into the kiss and wrapped his legs around Karofsky's waist.  
"They're like the new Niff" Wes said with a small laugh.  
"How are they the new Niff?" Jeff asked, rather confused.  
"Well they are adorable and you and Nick are adorable" Wes said to Jeff.

After they had all been catching up for hours, Summer began to cry.  
"Hey what's the matter little one?" Trent asked her as he picked her up.  
"I'm tired, I have a headache and I want to go to sleep" Summer replied as she looked to Trent.  
"Should I get one of your daddies to take you to bed?" He asked her.  
She then just nodded her head. Trent then just smiled at her and then looked around for Nick or Jeff. His eyes soon resting upon them, making out in the corner. He thought that maybe he should just leave them to it, seeing as they probably didn't get a lot of time alone together because of Summer.  
Trent turned his attention back to Summer, to see that she'd fallen asleep in his arms. He then walked over to Niff and smiled slightly.  
"Guys I'll take Summer up to your old room and put her to bed. She's fallen asleep on me" Trent whispered to them.  
Nick just looked to Summer and smiled to see her asleep "Cheers mate. You do remember which room was ours right?" he said with a small smile.  
"Room 36 wasn't it?" Trent asked and just smiled slightly as Nick nodded.  
"Kind of ironic that you two had room 36" he laughed as he then walked off and began to walk up to Niff's room to put Summer to bed.

"Nicky, I'm hungry" Jeff said all of a sudden which made Nick laugh.  
"What do you want to eat?" Nick asked him.  
"Something from that shop over the road where we always used to go" Jeff said to him with a grin.  
Nick then just took Jeff's hand and began to walk out of the Warbler room. As they walked outside they saw that it was all so quiet. No cars were to be seen. Except one. One that was just sitting there, neither of them could see who it was in the car so they just decided to cross the road, seeing as it didn't look like the car was moving anytime soon.  
Jeff stepped out onto the road and as soon as he did, the car came speeding down the road towards him. As he heard the car coming towards him the blonde found himself frozen in the middle of the road. He then felt someone pushing him out of the way and heard a bang and someone falling hard on the ground.  
He turned and saw Nick lying on the ground, eyes closed and blood everywhere. Nick had pushed him out of the way and gotten knocked over himself.  
"NICKY!" He shouted as he ran to him. He knelt down beside him and placed a hand on his cheek "Please wake up, Nicky. Please!" he whispered as tears began to pour rapidly down his face.

"Well well well, look who's here." Came a voice that Jeff knew all too well.  
"How could you do this dad? How could you?" Jeff managed to choke out through his tears.  
"Oh quite easily but you see I wasn't meant to knock him over, it was you I was meant to knock over but Nick got in the way and so I accidently knocked him over instead of you." His father replied with a smirk.  
Trent then ran over to Jeff and wrapped an arm around him "We all heard you shout Nick's name so we all came out to see what had happened and when we saw, Thad called an ambulance." He said to him, as he tried to comfort him.  
When Jeff looked up he saw that his father had now left in his car.  
He then just looked back down to Nick "Trent, get Summer. I know she won't want to see Nick like this but just go and get her please" he said through his tears .  
Trent just nodded his head before getting up and running back into Dalton.

Sebastian then walked over to Jeff, placing an arm around him to try and comfort him as they waited for the ambulance. It had only been a few moments before it arrived. Jeff and Sebastian stood up as the paramedics picked up Nick and put him in the ambulance.  
Jeff then stepped forward to get in the ambulance but he was stopped by a paramedic.  
"Are you a relation to him?" he was asked.  
"I'm his husband" Jeff replied, which made the paramedic nod and let him in.  
At that moment Trent came back with Summer in his arms.  
"Can she come too? She's our daughter and I don't want to leave her, I need her with me" Jeff said to the paramedic.  
"Yes, of course. Although only two people may come along in the ambulance, anyone else will have to make their own way there" the paramedic replied.  
"You take Summer with you Jeff and I'll drive people to the hospital" Sebastian said to Jeff.  
"I'll drive people there too. Since Sebastian's car isn't big enough" Kurt smiled slightly.

Trent then handed Summer over to Jeff, before the ambulance doors shut as it then drove off to the hospital.  
Jeff didn't say a word for most of the journey. Only speaking every so often to talk to Nick and to tell Summer that everything was going to be alright. Even if he wasn't sure that everything was going to be alright.  
After what seemed like hours they finally arrived at the hospital and before Jeff could do anything or say anything, Nick was taken out of the ambulance and rushed inside.  
Jeff just followed the paramedics in with Summer in his arms.  
"Is he going to be okay?" he asked them.  
"We can't be sure just yet. We have to check him over. If you could just wait here and we will let you know how he is when we know" one of the paramedics said as a nurse walked into a room that Nick had just been taken into.

"Jeff, is he alright?" came Sebastian's voice as he came into the hospital along with the other Warblers, Blaine, Kurt and Karofsky.  
Jeff just turned to look at Sebastian and shrugged his shoulders "I don't know. They need to check him over first." He replied as he then just looked to the floor. He refused to cry. He couldn't cry, not in front of Summer.  
Kurt then just smiled sympathetically before wrapping an arm around Jeff and hugging him and Summer.

After about an hour everyone except Jeff had left the hospital as they had needed to get home. Trent had just taken Summer to his as he lived nearer to the hospital than anyone else did. Jeff had promised them all that he would keep them updated with the news.  
As soon as she had walked out Jeff looked up at her before standing up and asking about Nick.  
"I'm so sorry but at the moment things don't look good." Was the reply. Hearing that just made Jeff's heart break. He then felt a huge river of tears falling down his face. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't lose Nick. He just couldn't. He needed him.


	2. Cheating and Living

**A/N:**** The second chapter. Hopefully you guys will be patient with me. Seeing can't get online a lot. Normally I would be able to update whenever I want but I have to go to Starbucks or the library for internet now and I can't really go every day. I am also doing a Maths course (which shouldn't be that long, I'm really not sure how long it is) which will limit my access even more but I will still update, just not too often. Just don't give up please. Just bare with me. Sorry about the lateness of this chapter it's just that I've been really busy and just haven't been in the mood to even write because of loads of fights between me and my sister and I've just been feeling so down. And to be honest I still do so I am not really sure how long it will be between updates.**

The nurse told Jeff that he could go in and see Nick so he just walked into the room and sat next to Nick.  
"Nicky, don't do this to me. Please don't do this to me. I love you. I need you. Summer needs you. You just have to wake up and be okay. I can't lose you" Jeff said to Nick as he took a hold of his hand. He then just stared at Nick, tears rolling down his face.  
There was about 4 or 5 machines around Nick, not including the heart monitor, and Jeff only knew what one of them did. It scared him because it was a machine that was helping Nick breathe. Knowing that Nick needed help with breathing just scared him. Could Nick breathe at all? Or was the machine doing all the breathing for him?  
Jeff needed to know, but at the same time he didn't want to know. He was too scared, to even think about it. To even think about the fact that Nick may not be able to breathe at all.

The next thing Jeff knew, a nurse came in and told him that he was going to have to leave due to visiting hours being over. Jeff then kissed Nick's forehead and stood up "I'll come and see you tomorrow babe. And every day after that until you get out of here. I love you!" he smiled before letting go of Nick's hand and walking out of the room.  
As soon as he was out of the hospital Jeff rang Trent. Trent answered the phone almost immediately.  
"Hey Jeff, you okay?"  
"No not really"  
"What's the matter? You're crying, I can hear you crying."  
"It doesn't look good Trent. I might lose him and I can't….I can't lose him."  
"Want me to pick you up?"  
"Y-yeah. But could you take Summer to someone else's house since I don't want her seeing me like this and I don't want to upset her just yet"  
"Course I can mate. I'll take her to Kurt and Karofsky's since they don't live that far from me. I'll be an hour at the most okay?"  
"Okay, just try to hurry up Trent. I could really do with a mate right now."  
"I'll be as quick as I can. I'll break speed limits if I have to"  
"See you in a bit"  
"See you, bye."  
"Bye"

After about an hour Jeff saw Trent's car pulling up in front of the hospital.  
Trent got out of the car and walked to Jeff, pulling him into a tight hug.  
The two of them just hugged for a few moments before Trent pulled away.  
"Come on let's get you home" Trent said to Jeff as the two of them walked to the car.  
"Trent, can we go to yours? I don't think I can face going home without Nick just yet" Jeff asked as he got into the car.  
Trent smiled as he got into the driver's seat "Course we can. And you can stay at mine for as long as you want"  
Jeff just whispered a thanks before getting into the car next to Trent.

Once they got into Trent's house, Trent pulled Jeff into another hug.  
"Everything will work out Jeff. You know they will. Nick will pull through." Trent smiled at Jeff as he then pulled away from the hug.  
"You don't know that for a fact though. If Nick doesn't pull through this then I am literally killing my dad." Jeff managed to choke out through some tears.  
Trent then led Jeff to the sofa where they both sat, before Trent turned on the TV.  
There was a film on, neither of them knew what the film was but they found themselves watching it. After a while Jeff had leant against Trent and cuddled into him, the way he would normally cuddle up with Nick.  
"You feeling any better mate?" Trent asked as he looked down to Jeff.  
Jeff just sighed slightly and shook his head "No. Not really" he frowned.  
Trent then moved slightly at the same time Jeff moved to make himself more comfortable, and somehow their lips ended up meeting.  
But instead of pulling away, the both of them ended up kissing although neither of them knew why they were doing it.

After a few moments, Trent pushed Jeff backwards so he was lying on the sofa before he lay on top of Jeff, still kissing him. Jeff found himself putting his arms around Trent and pulling him closer to him. Even though he had no idea why, kissing Trent somehow felt slightly comforting. Although maybe that was because it was taking his mind off things for the moment.

The next thing they knew, their clothes were on the floor.  
Jeff then pulled away from the kiss and looked to Trent "Trent? What are we doing? You have a boyfriend and I have a husband who's dying in hospital at the moment" he said to him.  
Trent then just sighed softly "I'm sorry. I guess I just never got over you. I guess I still love you. And the way we just started kissing…well I couldn't resist you. I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that" Trent frowned slightly.  
Jeff then just smiled slightly "It's okay. I know you only wanted to make me feel better. And to be honest that was making me feel better. Even though it's wrong"  
"Well why did you stop then?" Trent smiled as he then pulled Jeff back on top of him and kissed him.  
Trent then flipped them over so he was now on top of Jeff. He pushed right into Jeff making him groan rather loudly. He then began kissing down Jeff's chest, which once again made Jeff groan.  
Neither of them knew how much time had passed by but they were tired out before they knew it and had both fallen asleep in each other's arms on the sofa.

It was Jeff who woke up first; he let out a gasp as he looked down at Trent. He remembered then that he had done. He had slept with Trent. He'd cheated on Nick, when he was in hospital. He felt like a terrible person. He had to tell Nick. He just had to.  
"Trent…..Trent wake up" Jeff said to him as he shook him slightly before moving and getting up off the sofa.  
"What?" Trent mumbled as he slowly woke up. He then realised what had happened "Oh shit! I have a boyfriend and I just had sex with you. I have to tell him. I have to tell him that I cheated on him" he said, in a panicky voice.  
"Yeah and I have to go to the hospital and tell my husband that I cheated on him" Jeff said, as a single tear rolled down his face.

After an hour and a half, Jeff had got showered and dressed before walking out of Trent's house and driving to the hospital, in Trent's car.  
Once he had gotten to the hospital, Jeff ran to the room Nick was in despite the doctors and nurses telling him not to run.  
He then slowed down as he got to Nick's room. He just sighed softly before walking in and sitting next to Nick.  
He then just took Nick's hand and let a few tears fall down his face. By the looks of things, he wasn't doing any better. But at least it didn't seem like he was doing any worse.  
He leant down and pressed a kiss to Nick's cheek before sitting back down again.  
"Hey Nicky, I love you so much and I've just made a huge mistake. Something I should never have done. I slept with Trent. I didn't mean to. I was talking to him about how you were like this and it just sort of happened. I don't know why I did it. I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry. When you wake up just…just don't leave me. I need you and Summer needs you too. I can't live without you. Just open those beautiful brown eyes of yours. I need you to wake up. Then at least you can tell me if you are going to leave me or not. If you ever leave me, I don't know what I will do. I'm just so sorry. I can't say sorry enough times to tell you how sorry I actually am. Just...just open your eyes. Please...Come on Three, I need you...This Six needs his Three" he found himself saying before breaking down into tears.

Jeff looked up as he felt Nick squeezing his hand "Nicky? Can you hear me?" he asked as he then leant over and kissed Nick's cheek softly. "Come on Nicky just wake up yeah? Wake up please. I need you to wake up. I need you to be okay." He whispered to him.  
A nurse then walked into the room and smiled to see Jeff there "He's doing a lot better and hopefully he will be waking up soon." The nurse smiled to Jeff who just looked up and smiled at her.  
"So he's going to be alright? When he wakes up, he's going to be alright isn't he?" Jeff asked, a little scared of what the answer may be.  
"Yes, although we will need to keep him in for a while just to keep an eye on him but once he wakes up he should be okay to go within 3 days" she smiled before checking a few things before writing things down on Nick's chart and walking out.  
"You hear that Nicky? You're going to be okay? So now you've just got to wake up" Jeff smiled at him.  
A few moments after Jeff had spoken Nick's eyes slowly opened and he turned his head to look at Jeff.  
Jeff just smiled at him "Hey gorgeous" he said as he then went to kiss him but Nick moved his head away from him.  
"You cheated on me? You…..you slept with Trent? Why…..why would you do that to me? Was it because you were bored and you needed sex but I couldn't give you it because I was in here" Nick asked him.  
Jeff just shook his head "No, it wasn't like that. It was just a stupid mistake. Something that I had no reason for. I'm so sorry. Just don't leave me. I can't live without you" he said as he then squeezed Nick's hand, half expecting Nick just to pull his hand away and tell him to leave.  
Nick surprised Jeff by squeezing his hand back and smiling "How could I leave you? You're my life Jeffy. Without you or Summer, my life just has no meaning. I love you too much to leave you. I know I should because of what you did but I can't bring myself to" he said to Jeff with a smile "Now just kiss me" he grinned.  
Jeff grinned back at him for a moment before leaning over and kissing him. Once they'd stopped kissing Jeff smiled "God, I missed doing that" he smiled softly.

"Guys, I hope you don't mind but Summer was begging me to let me come and see Nick so I let her. Is that okay?" they heard Kurt say. When Nick said that it was fine Kurt turned around and told Summer to come in. She then took a hold of Kurt's hand and walked with him to Nick's bed. Kurt gave Nick a quick hug before picking up Summer and putting her onto Jeff's lap.  
Nick then let go of Jeff's hand and took a hold of Summer's hand.  
"Hey Princess, how you doing? You alright?" he asked her with a smile.  
Summer just smiled back and nodded "Yeah I'm okay. Uncle Kurt and Uncle Dave were looking after me and making sure I was okay. And yesterday I spent the day with Uncle Blaine and Uncle Sebastian and they told me not to tell you or daddy but they bought me two ice creams" she said with a big grin.  
"Summer the reason they told you not to tell me was because they didn't want you to tell me you silly billy" Nick laughed.  
"So are you okay?" Summer asked Nick and when Nick just nodded and told her that he was fine, she smiled and looked really happy. She then wriggled off Jeff's lap and onto the bed where she gave Nick a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

Kurt then said that he was having dinner with Karofsky's parents and so he had to leave. He gave Summer a quick hug before saying goodbye to Nick and Jeff and then walking out the door.  
Just a few moments later Trent walked into the room and bit his lip "Hey Nick, you alright mate?" he asked him.  
"Yeah fine." Nick replied not looking at Trent, he turned his head to look at Jeff "Why don't you and Summer get something to eat and have a coffee or something?" he asked. Jeff then nodded and smiled before he kissed Nick and left the room with Summer's hand in his.  
Once Jeff and Summer had left Nick just glared at Trent.  
"Why did you do it?" Nick asked him with a frown.  
"You mean sleep with Jeff?" Trent asked, when Nick nodded he just sighed softly "Because I'm stupid. I mean one second we were talking and the next we were kissing and one thing led to another and well…..I just couldn't stop myself because I love him. I'm in love with him and I want to be with him"


	3. The end of the line?

**A/N:**** Again I am so sorry for the lateness of this update, but as you know I don't have a lot of internet access and on top of that, I have been very busy with my Maths course and my sister hasn't been feeling well so I've been worrying/looking after her. I do apologise for the huge time skip in this chapter but I just can't really think of anything else that I can do with Nick in the hospital. I have hit a wall with this so it might be the end of this story…..so sorry guys I am just lost with this story now.**

Nick couldn't help but hate Trent. He loved Jeff? He wanted to be with him? He thought Trent was over that. He knew that when he'd first told the Warblers that he had married Jeff, it had upset Trent because he loved Jeff but he never expected those feelings to still be there now. What if Trent got Jeff to be with him? Would Jeff do that to him?  
Nick knew Jeff would never do that but he couldn't help but think that maybe he would.

Nick had been home for a few weeks now and Jeff was still looking after him, no matter how many times Nick insisted that he was fine.  
"Jeff? Can I ask you something?" Nick asked Jeff as they lay in bed together  
"Course you can babe" Jeff smiled at his husband as he then kissed him  
"Would you ever leave me for Trent?" Nick asked him, worrying about the answer  
"No" Jeff said instantly "I'd never leave you for Trent. Or anyone else for that matter. There is a reason I married you Nick. That reason being that I love you and only you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you"  
"You know, having no clothes on at all is making me want to just fuck your brains out" Nick then said as he kissed Jeff.  
Jeff then just climbed on top of Nick "Why don't you?" he whispered seductively as he then kissed Nick and ran his tongue along his bottom lip before pulling away.  
"Jeffy, Summer is in the next room. So maybe we shouldn't." Nick said as he then just looked at Jeff with a sigh.  
Jeff just pushed himself right into Nick and kissed him "I'm sure we can be quiet enough not to wake her up. And it's not like we've had sex recently because the last time we had sex was like last year or something"  
Nick just closed his eyes and gasped. He was going to find it rather hard to keep quiet if Jeff carried on like that.

The next morning, Jeff woke up in Nick's arms and smiled as he looked up at him.  
Jeff just kissed him softly to wake him up. When Nick felt Jeff's lips against his he slowly opened his eyes and smiled down at him.  
"Morning Babe" Nick whispered to him as he kissed him again.  
All of a sudden Summer came running into their room and jumped on the bed.  
"Morning" she beamed at them. "Can I go to Uncle Kurt and Uncle Dave's house today?" she asked them with an innocent smile upon her face.  
"Yeah course you can darling. As long as its alright with them. I'll just go and give them a ring and ask them" Nick smiled at her "You go downstairs and put the TV on and I'll be there in a minute"  
Summer then just nodded and jumped off the bed and headed downstairs.  
Nick and Jeff both got out of bed and got dressed.  
"You coming downstairs babe?" Nick asked Jeff.  
"In a minute" Jeff answered as he then kissed Nick.  
Nick kissed Jeff back for a few moments before pulling away and walking out of the room.  
Just as Jeff heard Nick walking down the stairs his phone rang. Jeff picked up his phone and bit his lip as he saw that it was Trent.  
"Hey Trent, what's up mate?" Jeff asked him.  
"Hey Jeff. Sorry to bother you but….I just….I just need a mate right now" Was Trent's reply.  
"Why? What's wrong? You seem upset"  
"He left me. I told him about you and me sleeping together and…..and he left me"  
"Dude, I'm sorry. I don't know what I can say to make you feel better"  
"That's not all. There's something else that's upsetting me"  
"What is it? You can tell me Trent. You know you can tell me anything."  
"I love you and I want to be with you. I know you're with Nick but I want you. I need you Jeff. I love you"  
"I love you too Trent. I really do"  
"Then be with me, Jeff. Be with me"  
"I can't be with you. Even if I wanted to be. I can't because of Nick and Summer"  
"Do you want to be with me?"  
"Yes I do want to be with you but I can't leave Nick. I love Nick"  
"Just leave him Jeff and be with me. I need you. I never fell out of love with you and I can't live without you"  
"But what about Summer? I can't leave her. I just can't"  
"You won't have to leave her. You'll still see her all the time, you just won't be living with all the time."  
"Give me a chance. I'll meet you at the Lima Bean later and we can…..well we can do whatever you want."


End file.
